Chicken
by Kirato
Summary: Um.. This has nothing to do with 1984 though it take in that time period.


**Chicken**

_F.B.I agent 6845231_

_Work in Lad 5087__ _

_________________

"So who is this agent?" A man with black hair and blue eyes stared at the commander.

"She one of the worst, but on of the best"

"Why dose it not have her name on here?"

"All 5087 Lad workers have no name you identify them by there code number."

"Chef it so long"

"That why you have the card, now I wont you to go find this agent and see how she is doing it important to be alerted and don't touch anything in there."

"Yes, sir"

"Be careful of them"

"Them?"

"Go! I don't have much time."

(Agent 684531 I wonder what she like)

Meanwhile

"684521"

"Yes" a dole voice comes out form the corner.

"How the experiment"

"Excellent, we can identify that this thing came outside of the milky-way."

"What else, is it still alive?"

"Yes barely it keeps saying the same word over and over agene"

"What that"

A soft voce say _Maa…sashina._

"It him" agent 684521 says in a soft voce. She walks out form the, corner still in the shadows.

Another man voice come form the far left side of the billing "Lady 684521"

"Yes 858?"

"There someone her to see you"

"Oh!" She turns around a whispered says " Ill be back don't worry" Then she start to walk out of the dark shadow's. Brown-reddish haired women come out with big green eyes. Purple circles flow around her eyes. She came around and muffled something that seemed rather diz-pleased. Her skin that was a light as paper, around her rises was bracelets that look like it had some writing on it. It as if she had never been outside before.

"And, how may it be" She asked putting her hand to her waste.

"Well….. u….. There is a u…Man here for you."

Oh ya.. I'm agent Sethrath, I was her to check up on you!' I could not think of what to do the chef gave me so little to know.

"Nice to meet you I 684521 I wa….."

"I know you're name pleas may I gets call you Mayrose?"

"Oh um… Ok…b...but Im not us to that so it well tack a some time for me to answer to that."

"That ok!!" I think I had a really stupid face on when I said "May." She gave me a glair and then I baddled on "Um.. So shall we go?"

"Yes I'll show you hoe I work and'

"No! We'll see that latter first I want to hear how well you've been doing, here come with me!" I did not know what I was doing it was out of line I had to stop my nonsense. Though I walked up the stairs to realize that she did not follow. She was dazed and confused. "Ant ya coming" I said.

"Well I not sure if I'm aloud to leave"

"It ok you'll get this ever know and then some one will want to talk to see how you're doing"

"No! I don't know if I'm allowed out side of here."

"Hm……. It look ok to me, don't worry I have permission." I passed "Beside I cant inspected with no lunch in my stomach" The man ate the desk laughed. I think he know what I was trying.

"Well..."

"Gets….. come one" I ran down the stairs and graded her by the arm an yanked her up the stairs. I opened the door to see a bright shinny light.

_Chapter 1_

I thought it was the beginning of a relationship if I was wrong it would be deathly.

Everything that happened could affect the way I live, I new it was a risky chance but, I took it. Why did I tack such a chance? One that could tack ever thing away. I was caught in the middle of this. Standing there in the mist of danger, standing still and motionless. As "they" move in closer, I closed my eyes but when I opened everything was black. I could not see anything. (Was I dead? I thought but was she still there? Is my body mutilated by her? No!)

I felt pain, pain that felt as if my skin was begging pled away slowly painfully. I couldn't scream nothing came out. The pain was horrible, my blood got really could. My feet felt could. I was not dead but dying. But if I was the main person the highest person. Would they really kill me that not possible.

"No reason to look scared" there voices came. "No reason to hide from you fears, no reason to cry" I felt worth on my face. As colure came back to me I sol there faces, starring at me. Then hers. There in her hand was a sword, none like I ever seen. Everything went black. Everything went black…

A wile latter there was light and her standing on a chair. "Where the child"

"I told you I'm not giving you my only son" I screamed.

"And I said I need him I picked you for a reason, you child posses power that would be useful to my race." She glared at me with anger. "He could help us he his useful, don't you see" She lowered her voice "Don't you see he could help my race we shall rule once more!"

"I won't let my son go through this, you, you STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!" I yield.

"Have it you way, I hope you said good by to you're wife today."

"No"

"Say good by Sethrath, have a nice after life." She took and knife and amend it ate me. "Well that the end of him, kill the mother live the boy to me."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Time to get my new son!"

"And kill this on he is no use for use!"

"Yes ma'am

Life her in this world is never what it looks like. The weak once die and the strong live. The once that are the strongest live, there rich have protection. When the weakest struggle, poor and UN wanted. To live in this world you need to know how, to fend for yourself. But now in the 20th century the week once are robed from the rich. Of what happens to the boy and his mother.

_**To Be Continued **_


End file.
